1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lip cosmetics. More particularly, the invention relates to a combined lipstick, lip gloss and lip liner arranged in a single bullet, and methods of using the bullet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lip cosmetic products are available in several different general forms. Lipstick, for example, is used generally to cover the lips, and is commonly provided in the form of a waxy, bullet shaped body that is applied directly to and rubbed directly on the lips to transfer a coating of the lipstick compound. Lip liner is used to highlight and define the edges of the lips and may be provided in a liquid form for application with a brush or doe foot applicator, or may be provided in a substantially solid stick form in a pencil. Lip gloss is generally provided in a pasty form that is applied with a brush or other suitable applicator. While lip gloss is often applied generally to the entire lip surface, it is particularly well suited for emphasizing the fullness of the plumper portions of the lips. The various forms of lip products will often be used in combination by sequentially applying each product to a particular zone of the lips to achieve a desired finished look.
Combined lip products are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,576,567 to Buhl-Bonanno discloses a combination lipstick in which one half of the lipstick consists of cold cream and the other half consists of rouge. U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,933 to Prince discloses two shades concentrically arranged in a lipstick bullet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,018 to Oeda et al. discloses a lipstick of the core-sheath type comprising two compositions, one consisting of low viscosity oil and wax, and the other consisting of a viscous oily ingredient and a waxy ingredient, and wherein the difference in hardness or melting point between the core and the sheath is not unduly great. U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,097 to Kapustin discloses a combined lip liner and lipstick mass. U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,443 to Pisani et al. discloses a side-by-side type laminar tri-color or alternating bi-color lipstick. WO 90/46436 to Stepniewski et al. discloses in a lipstick bullet two contrasting colors with one color semi-concentrically arranged about the other color. U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,510 to Look et al. discloses a multi-composition stick product wherein the stick includes at least two compositions in a non-random, reproducible pattern and the compositions differ in at least one component, such as a medicament, colorant, fragrance, flavorant, sunscreen, preservative, conditioner, moisturizer, emollient or surfactant.
The prior art does not disclose or suggest a combination lipstick, lip gloss and lip liner in a single bullet.